Embodiments relate to refrigerator.
Generally, a refrigerator includes a plurality of storage compartments for receiving foods to store the foods in freezing or refrigeration state. One surface of each of the storage compartments is opened to receive and dispense the foods.
A door selectively covering the storage compartment is provided in a front direction of the storage compartment. A storage box for storing the foods may be provided inside the door.